Isabella Farron
'NAME.' Isabella Farron 'NICKNAMES.' Bella. I'MVU NAME.' Cards. 'AGE.' 24. 'BIRTHDAY.' 1st February. 'HEIGHT.' 5'6 'WEIGHT.' 125lbs 'BLOOD TYPE.' O 'BEHAVIOUR/PERSONALITY. ' Isabella is one of those cool chicks, she is mostly chill until she has a job. Although, she is mostly seen on a motorbike. Bella isn't the trusting kind either, it will take a lot for you to get on her good side. Her behavior around new people is probably because of her childhood, Isabella was brought up as an orphan, mostly raised on the streets, etc etc 'APPEARANCE.' Isabella is a redhead, with two different coloured hues. One is blue && the other is brown. However, her face is rarely seen over her trusting issues when she is meeting people she will always have her helmet on. She is also always seen in her black leather catsuit. Along with thigh-high heeled boots. She also carries a pistol just in case something gets into a tough situation. 'ALLIGNMENT. ' Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'RELATIONSHIP.' Single. 'OOCUPATION && GANG / RANK.' Occupation: high end burglar. Rank: Freelance. 'FIGHTING STYLE.' She prefers to shoot gun, then to get into a fist fight with someone, if she must fight she would most likely use her legs, since Isabella is always on her feet, it would make sense she would kick the enemy more than try & use her fists. ' ' tumblr_inline_ojqwjnvOrJ1uzdxbu_500.gif 55f64690eeac2.gif large.gif ee8b4aaf0d5a34efd6a133a940ba15bf.gif However, her using any type of her body is quite rare, since she will make sure she has enough ammo to go through thousands of men & women, no matter where she is. But if everything goes down, she also has a hidden blade in her heel that she can take out whenever she pleases. Although it is quite rare that she will use that, since she prefers guns than to stab. 'WEAPONS.' Like stated, Isabella uses guns && maybe sometimes her blade. 'Allies/Enemies.' N/A. 'BACKGROUND.' Isabella Farron was an orphan. She hasn't had a real family, she grew on the streets most of her life && is very street wise. However, since she uses her skills she began to make a quick buck by robbing big places, for gems, money, etc, etc. Mostly for high-end businessmen who wanna one up one another, which she gets paid quite well. She lives in a small apartment, however, just to keep herself on the down low so no one will know, that she is the reason behind most of these robberies. Since she doesn't trust anyone, she is normally hiding her identity with her helmet, it is rare scenes to see her take it off in public unless she is not doing her job or has noticed an orphanage, where she would go in && try help out just a little bit. If she isn't working && is helmetless, she is most likely downtown drinking, however drinking in this world is more dangerous than most things, so Bella normally does carry a gun on her just in case, things get a little too heated around these parts. Category:RPC